Caught
by TFKpuppet
Summary: Dani and Flack get caught by mac. co written by TFKpuppet and TheeKozakura rated T for swearing and a romantic encounter.


"Dani, can you get the door?" rosalie said from the couch.

"yes your highness, i wouldn't want you to hurt your self by tripping over your own feet." I said sarcasticly as I walked to the door. I opened the door to see Flack standing in the hall way.

"can i help you, Don?" i asked, successfully hiding my surprise.

"i was, uh looking for Mac." flack said "he wasn't at the lab."

"oh, well you can wait for him in the living room." I said as I turned around and walked to my room. Flack walked in and shut the door behind him. he saw me enter my room then noticed Rosalie on the couch watching tv with a bowl of chips.

"Sup." flack said and roaslie rolled her eyes. flack headed down the hall and leaned against my doorframe.

"So." he said. I had sat down in my desk chair and looked up at him from a book.

"need somethin?" i asked. he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"nah, not really." he said casually and leaned against the door. "i was just curious if everything you said was true. you know, what you said about how you felt about me."

"well i don't hand out info for free Don." i said as i closed my book and set it on my desk. "you gotta give me something first."

"oh really." flack said as i stood and walked up to him. Flack pulled me closer and began to kiss me roughly. I was a little suprised at first and tensed up, but as flack continued i relaxed.

Rosalie's POV

I was sitting on the couch watching tv with a bowl of chips and a soda when i heard the front door open.

"Dad dinner is in the fridge" i said not getting up from the couch

there was a loud bang and he looked at me

"i didn't cook the food" i said annoyed

"NATHAN!" he yelled

"i swear i didn't make any bombs this time!" nathan said throwing open his door

dad and i both looked at each other then towards Dani's room

i turned up the volume on the tv and grabbed a handful of chips while my dad headed for the door to Dani's room

Dani's POV

after i relaxed, flack slammed me into the wall adjacent to my door and he continued on from there, suddenly my door opened to reveil a very suprised Mac.

Flack quickly pulled away from me and looked down at his shoes guiltily.

"Flack get the hell out." Mac said struggling to control his anger.

"right." flack said as he walked as fast as he could out of my room and the apartment.

rosalie's POV

"hey whats up" Flack said walking by me

i just rolled my eyes and turned up the volume again drowning out the yelling going on in my sisters room.

Dani's POV

"you have three seconds to tell me what i just saw." Mac said expectingly.

"nothing." i replied as i went to sit in my desk chair again.

"the hell it was." mac said " Danika Marie you better tell me right now."

"God Mac, i'm nineteen i can do what i want." i said impulsively "i like Flack and he likes me, it really doesn't concern you."

"i'm your father it does concern me."

"you're not my dad, and don't you dare ever try to replace him!" i shouted angrily.

Mac stood there shocked and angry with himself. without knowing it he had broken the promise he had made to me. he slowly reached out to me and i thought about pulling away from him, but i let him pull me into his arms.

"dani im sorry." mac whispered. they stood there for a minute before he spoke again. "come on. it's time for dinner."

Rosalie's POV

Shortly after that nathan came out of his room and joined me.

"no bombs huh?" i said looking at nathan

"just one" he said with a smirk

"nice" i said returning my attention to the tv "by the way dinner is in the fridge"

"you didn't cook it did you?" he asked worriedly

"no" i said rolling my eyes

by this time dad finally came out of dani's room along with dani she sat down with us and didn't say anything.

"at least you have a good taste in guys" i said glancing over at her

"what does that mean" she snapped

"nothing just saying that you have a good taste in guys" i replied

"i guess you have a point" she replied

"damn right i do" i said

by this time dad had returned from the kitchen and was now glaring at me and dani

"i have to go back to work" he said still glaring at us

"okay" we all replied

"i have a couple of rules for you guys though" he said

we all became quite curious now

"and they are?" i asked

" Nathan no bombs at all. No boys in this house at all times, and don't do anything stupid" he said heading for the door

"i think the no boys in the house was directed at you dani" i whispered

"no duh" she whispered back

he left leaving me, dani, and nathan watching tv

"who wants to order pizza?" i asked glancing from dani to nathan

"didn't you say dinner was in the fridge?" nathan asked confused

"yeah but now i would have to heat it up and that would require me to get up" i replied

"i'll order" dani said getting up "same as usual?"

"yeah" we both replied at the same time


End file.
